I Hate Zombies
by KtheHABIT
Summary: Sora is on his way to stop his best friends, Kairi and Riku from getting married. But there is small problem the dead are now... less dead. Now he must survive the undead, keep his loved ones safe, and get the girl. Life can sure be complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, well I am KtheHABIT, this is my second story I am working on. I had the idea a few months ago and figured I would test it out see what I thought. I am doing this for two main reasons, 1 thought it would make a good story and it would be some fun. 2 I don't want to get burnt out of my other story Street Art, Love, and Politics. But yeah this is the first chapter, hope you like what i do so far and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Light trickled into the jail cell as twenty-one-year-old Sora woke up with a start. He looked around his surroundings depressingly.<p>

"This is bull," he stated as he rubbed a hand through his mess of brown hair, "I didn't even do anything bad enough for three days in jail."

Yawning he stretched out and stood up, he walked over towards the bars of his cell and peeked around looking for the Sheriff, or one of his stupid deputies.

"Umm Mr. Seifer? It's the third day, and I have totally learned my lesson, I will never litter in Twilight Town ever again. Can you let me out? Or at least turn on a freaking light?"

Silence answered back. This was getting strange, he hadn't seen the Sheriff since the afternoon before, and when he saw him he was looking pretty panicked. He was running around yelling about some homeless man attacking people and them getting sick. It was all very loud and confusing. Sora had just sat in his cell and stayed quiet. After that Seifer had gotten his gun and left, but now it was time for Sora to be released and Seifer was no where to be seen. The oddest part was the fact that the entire towns power had seem to have gone out around midnight the night before.

Now Sora was looking outside his bars once again for the Sheriff having no luck he walked back to his cot and flopped down thinking about how he was even stuck in this stupid mess.

He was going to get back to Destiny Island to stop the wedding of his best friends. Well former best friend, and the girl of his dreams. They were named Riku, and Kairi.

Sora had left his home on Destiny Island on his eightieth birthday, about two months after they had begun dating. He couldn't take seeing them together anymore, he knew it was stupid and cliché to leave home because the girl of your dreams was with another man, and not to mention your best friend, but he couldn't help it, he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest when he say them kiss, hug, or even hold hands. But they were not the only reason he was leaving. Sora's parents had died when he was twelve so him and his twin brother Roxas had been forced to live with an aunt and uncle that also lived on Destiny Island, but life with them was horrible, they would beat Roxas and Sora for even the littlest infractions. With Sora taking the brunt of the assaults to protect his brother. Sora would do everything he could to make sure they didn't hit Roxas, most of the times this came at the price of even worse beatings for Sora. But he didn't care, as long as Roxas was safe. So when Roxas had been accepted to Twilight Academy of Arts on a music scholarship, at the age of fifteen, Sora made him go to leave the hellhole they had been forced to endure. Roxas tried to refuse but Sora wouldn't hear it, he knew an opportunity like this don't happen often.

So Roxas left.

Sora originally thought that maybe with Roxas gone his aunt and uncle would just be bored with him and ignore him till he left, but this was not the case, things only got worse for the next three years. But there was one light through all of this darkness going through his life, and that was Kairi. The only girl he had ever loved, he had fallen for her the moment he met here on his thirteenth birthday when he and Roxas had run away for the day to go to the beach. She had been wading in the water and decided to hang out with them, he remembered looking at her beautiful blue eyes and red hair and being awestruck for the first time in his life. Ever since then they had been best friends. Whenever Sora had a free moment he spent it with her and Riku, his best friend since what had seemed to be birth, he didn't remember when he first met Riku but they had been best friends ever since. As Sora, Riku and Kairi grew so did the feelings Sora had for her, but he would never tell her, afraid he would lose her. All the while when Sora was fighting to keep his feelings contained for the sake of their friendship Riku was ready to do the exact opposite, Riku told Kairi his feelings on her seventeenth birthday party giving her a beautiful necklace and a kiss on the cheek. Sora put on a fake smile and congratulated the couple; he spent his remaining time growing more distant from them as they grew closer together. Two months later Sora packed up and left without even saying goodbye.

He spent the next three years working construction for the "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." Those three years had turned Sora from the lanky kid he had left as to the lean muscled man that was now laying on a cot in a dark cell.

Exactly three years ago.

"Happy Birthday Sora," he muttered to himself.

At that moment the odd day he had been having took an even odder turn.

A car smashed into the wall in front of his cell, the suddenness of it making Sora fall from his bunk.

"Holy hell! Hey drunk guy, you know you just hit a damn Sheriff's office?" Sora yelled as waved his hand trying to clear the smoke from around his head.

"Yeah, I am well a wear of what I hit," the voice of the driver yelled back as he stumbled out of the car, it was a voice Sora instantly recognized, "you think you would be a bit nicer to someone who is not only saving your sorry life, but also," the speaker paused as he grabbed the keys from the desk and unlocked the cell, "your only brother." The smoke cleared and the cell opened to reveal Roxas, Sora's twin brother and closest confidant.

Sora instantly grinned, "Bro I came to Twilight Town to find you and you ended up finding me. How did you pull that off? I was going to surprise you." the grin instantly fell when he saw how serious Roxas had become, "Hey Rox you alright?"

Roxas grabbed Sora's backpack that he was arrested with and threw it to him, Sora put the bag on, "Here we need to get out of here, all hell's broken loose, and I mean that literally, I'll tell you all the details once we are in the car but for now we need to go-"

Roxas was interrupted by the sound of a scream coming from outside "Ewrrrrawwrrrrr!"

They both instantly spun towards the sound off the scream, Roxas instantly drew the pistol that was holstered on his side aiming towards the sound, but as instantly as the sound came, it had vanished.

"Ummm Roxas, what the hell was that?" Sora asked his brother.

Roxas began looking around the office opening drawers and cabinets, "That noise was trouble, and you are going to need a… Ah-ha!" he yelled as he opened a locker turning he tossed Sora a shotgun and taking one for himself, "like I was saying, you are going to need a weapon. Now lets go." Roxas threw the bag of ammunition in back seat of the Jeep he had used to break through the wall with, he was right about to jump into the front seat when a growl came from behind the crumbling wall.

The Sheriff was back.

He stepped out from behind the wall slowly growling at Roxas. Roxas seemed really freaked out, and Sora couldn't really blame him. Seifer's eyes were red and there was blood splattered on his uniform. He continued to slowly walk towards the twins and they continued to move back.

Sora tried to explain the situation the Seifer, "Uh sir sorry um this is my brother, he is a bit special, I don't know why but he thinks he had to break me out of here, and yeah well umm look we didn't mean to do all this damage-"

The angry officer didn't seem to mind much for Sora's excuses when he charged at him. Sora didn't really know how to deal with a cop charging him trying to attack him so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He swung the gun the gun like a damn baseball bat, smashing it into the side of the demented officers head. Sheriff Seifer went down like a brick. Sora freaked out.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what the hell did I just do?" Sora instantly dropped the bat and fell backwards hitting the ground. That's when company arrived.

A hulking guy came in, his eyes also red but there was something strange about him. There was blood… dripping from his mouth.

"Okay Sora, I'm going to do something and it's going to be kind of scary slash awesome," Roxas said pumping the shotgun and aiming it towards the growling man. That's when the guy charged.

BAM

Where this guys head was a moment before had turned into a disgusting pile of mush. Roxas yelled and held his hand down for Sora to slap in celebration, when he felt nothing Roxas looked down and laughed.

His tough brother had passed out.

Sora woke up in the Jeep listening to some old rock music with Roxas singing along. "Roxas what the hell was all of that?"

"Ah you're awake bro, well you might want to get comfortable, its kind of a crazy story…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is the first chapter, just wanted to set up some back story, and get a little taste for some Zombie... pun totally intended. Okay well tell me what you think, and I will definitely be getting better at the whole zombie description and action stuff. I would appriciate some REVIEWS hint hint cough cough, haha and yeah check out my other story too if you are looking for something different. Well hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day or night or yeah!<strong>

**KtheHABIT**


	2. Chapter 2

Well hey everyone, back with some more zombieish action, still setting up some plot, buttttt it has some good ol fashion action in it. Hope everyone enjoys the second chapter of "I Hate Zombies"

* * *

><p>Kairi laid in her bed as the light from the morning peaked through her blinds, she thought about him, this was her morning ritual. She couldn't help it; the first thought that greeted her when she woke up-<p>

"Sora…" she whispered. Her best friend, even though it had been three years and one day since he left, she still considered him her best friend. He was the one person that understood her more then anyone else in the world.

The covers moved next to her, and her fiancé, Riku put his arm over Kairi, "Babe did you just say 'Sora'?" he asked, mumbling as he tried to wake up.

Kairi scrambled to come up with an answer; "Umm yeah it's just that… it was his birthday yesterday."

Riku yawned and stretched his arms out and got out of bed, "Well he's not here, and besides something more important happened yesterday."

Kairi gave him a "Hmm?" while still obviously in her own world.

Riku climbed back to her in bed and wrapped his arms around her kissing her head, "Well beautiful, last night was our rehearsal dinner, which means today we are getting married," he whispered in Kairi's ear causing a slight giggle, "Now I am leaving, but I will see you tonight, when you become my wife." Riku gave Kairi a charming smile, Kairi couldn't help but smile and gave him a kiss before he got up, dressed and left.

Kairi fell backwards into bed, she felt so bad… she should not be doing this, she was thinking about a man other than her fiancé on her wedding day.

"Ahh I am such an idiot!" Kairi yelled into a pillow.

"Oh don't beat yourself up about it, we cant all be as smart as me," the playful voice of Kairi's best friend, Namine entered the room as she leaned against the frame of Kairi's door, "Now how about you get up and we hang out before you have to get ready for your wedding."

Kairi gave a small smile at her friends joke, "Why are you ignoring the obvious meltdown I am having, do you have any idea what is going on in my head?"

Namine gave her a small sad smile, "Kairi, I know exactly what is going on in your head, the same thing that has been going on in your head for three years… Sora."

Kairi once again yelled with frustration into her pillow. She both hated and loved how Namine could see right through her. She remembered how Namine had found her the day Sora had left, Kairi was a mess, she had spent the entire day crying. So Namine sat down and let Kairi tell her everything about Sora. She just sat there and listened for hours as Kairi poured her heart out.

Kairi and Namine spent the day watching movies talking and eating, after a few hours the hairdressers, makeup artists, and the wedding planner all appeared to get her ready for the biggest wedding of the town, now the reason Kairi's wedding was such a big deal was because, one Kairi was the Mayor's daughter and he wielded a lot of power, and two because she was marrying Riku who was the richest guy on Destiny Island, he had inherited a lot of money and a profitable company when his parents had died while Riku was still young.

As Kairi's crack team helped her put the finishing touches on her dress Namine looked in the mirror seeing how she looked in her bridesmaid dress and couldn't help but wonder about Roxas, her boyfriend, and Sora's brother, she hadn't heard from him in a couple days. Plus there had been some reports from the other cities that there have been attacks in Twilight Town and she was getting worried, but she decided to not ruin Kairi's big day with all this.

Kairi's father walked in and kissed his daughter on the check, "Hello sweetie, umm I have something kind of important to talk to you about…"

Kairi turned to him, the tone of his voice giving her a bad feeling, "Dad," she started out slowly, "what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He gave a large sigh and sat down next to her, "Well honey, I don't know. First of all I guess you should know that there has been some sort of attack in Twilight Town, and now we have lost all contact with the city, telephone, cell phone, and even the electricity isn't working over there, it seems like the entire city is in shambles. Not only that but it seems there are some initial reports of attacks starting up in the surrounding cities. Either way the different city leaders are getting together tonight to figure out what's going on and how we can stop it. So… I am going to have to miss the wedding, I am so sorry Kairi, you know you are my everything and-"

"Stop," Kairi interrupted, surprising both Namine and her father with the forcefulness of her voice, "just stop, I completely understand Dad. You have to think about the safety of Destiny Island. I know you want to be at the wedding and the fact that you cant go is just proof of how much you care about the people of this town," she gave her dad a smile and rubbed his arm. That was just Kairi's personality, she was just like her father, always caring for others.

The Mayor hugged his daughter, "You look so beautiful right now, I will be back soon. Bye sweetie." And with that her father left the room, it seemed the longer he stayed the harder it was to leave.

A couple hours later the sun fell and the ceremony started, as Namine stood there and watched as Kairi prepared to marry a man who wasn't her true love, she thought about how it got to this point. Sora had left with no word as to where he was going, and if he would return, even when she talked to Roxas even he didn't have any idea where his brother was, normally Namine was the true love type and go with your heart, but the true love of Kairi has disappeared. But there was some hope, Riku was I nice guy that cares about her, and it didn't hurt that he was pretty attractive too, Namine figured Kairi at least deserved a man who was going to care about her and love her. Namine snapped back to reality as the minister was starting to close everything up.

"And if anyone should see fit why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone looked around to see if anyone would be crazy enough to speak up, when no one did the minister continued, "Well in that case I now-"

BANG

The sound caused everyone to jump. The doors flew open and people began running in. they were dirty and in some cases bloodied, no one knew what was going. Everyone looked around confused, unsure of what to do, who were these disgusting people who were interrupting this beautiful wedding.

Then all hell broke loose.

A lady's scream broke through all the mumblings the people invited and groans of the ones who were intruding, as the newcomers attacked her woman. They began to viciously bite her and tear at her. Then more of the dirty intruders came in the started to attack all the guests. People screamed and began to run for any exit they could find. Some making it out, others being caught by these vicious attackers, those who were caught didn't live. The security could do nothing at this point, every shot they took did nothing to these monsters, they just took the bullets and kept attacking people.

Namine ran up to Kairi and Riku in all the confusion, "Kai we need to get out of here. What are we going to do?"

Riku turned to her, holding Kairi's hand, "Don't worry, I have a way to get out of here. Come on."

Riku pulled on Kairi urgently, with Namine following closely, he pushed back the curtains behind the altar revealing an exit that was hidden. Kairi and Riku opened the door and began to head in when Namine screamed as she was tackled to the ground.

"OH MY GOD, help me, help me!" Namine screamed as one of the wedding crashers was on top of her swiping at her and trying to bite at her neck.

Kairi turned back around to help her friend, "Namine! I'm coming!" she grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a silver candlestick. She swung at the head of Namine's attacker, but she never had a chance to connect the blow. She was suddenly thrown off her feet, the air draining from her lungs; she shook her head as stars flew around her eyes. She didn't know what was going on, one minute she was up, the next minute she was on the floor. Oh and there was one of this monsters who was had ruined her wedding on top of her trying to bite her. She kept her arms up preventing his seemingly human face from biting down on her skin, she didn't know why, but she just knew she couldn't have it bite her. Riku pulled it off of her and pushed it away, he then moved to help Namine when he was hit by a group of the attackers. Three of them grabbed Riku, and were about to tear him to shreds when two of them fell to the ground, bullet holes in their heads. The last one fell a second later.

Kairi looked around confused, and still reeling from her attack, she turned to Namine to see she had been saved from the psycho who had been on her. A familiar looking guy, someone she hadn't seen in years, was grabbing Namine's hand helping her up. Not the boy she missed but very close…

"Roxas!" she yelled in surprise getting up quickly to greet her old friend, as soon as she was up she felt like her head was spinning. She began to fall when strong arms caught her. She turned to smile gratefully to her boyfriend, but the eyes that greeted her were not the green eyes of her strong boyfriend. They were the kind blue eyes of the boy she missed so much.

"Hey Kai, long time no see," Sora said giving her the smile she loved so much, "looks like I got here just in time."

Kairi still couldn't believe it. Here he was…

"Sora…?" and that was all she said, because at that point, the events of the day caught up at this one moment causing her to faint…

Sora…

* * *

><p>Well there we go, that was interesting to write. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and don't be afraid to check out my other story, "Street Art, Love, and Politics" I honestly think both of these are pretty coolinteresting stories and I hope you are liking them. Review :)

KtheHABIT


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, had a bit of inspiration last night and so I wrote this up. The more I write for this story the better idea I have for where it is going, sorry I haven't updated my other story in a bit. I just want to not get burned out so I can write it to the best of my ability. So hope you like the third part of "I Hate Zombies". Enjoy. I also am going to start naming chapters after songs I like, so if you guys can hear music I love if you google the chapter titles. haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... oh well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three- There's No Sympathy For The Dead<p>

"Kairi… Kairi… wake up Kai," Sora said as he shook her gently as he leaned over from the front seat, she lay still in the middle seat with her head on Riku's lap, Namine sat in the third row curled up trying to figure out what the hell just happened, Roxas continued to drive through Destiny Island. Sora shook her once more before turning to sit correctly back in his seat, he frowned at her lack of response, "So Roxas where we heading now?" asked Sora staring out at the night sky.

After Kairi had fainted Sora carried her outside through the door behind the curtains while Roxas, Namine, and Riku followed closely. Once they were outside Sora laid Kairi in the Jeep while the rest of the group packed in, luckily none of the attackers saw their escape or seemed to be present in the parking lot, this made the get away simple and clean.

Roxas thought about my question for a bit, " Well to be honest, I have no idea. The infected are everywhere now, I can't think of a place we can go that we will-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are these 'infected'? Are those the bastards the ruined my wedding?" Riku interrupted.

Roxas sighed angrily, he usually kept his thoughts to himself and was, for the most part, a pretty quiet guy, but he really hated being interrupted, "Yes Riku, infected is the term I, and other survivors so far, are using for those who have been… reborn I guess would be the best word."

Namine opened up at that point, "Reborn? What the hell does that mean?"

Roxas sighed again, this time more sympathetic, "Look I know this is hard to understand, I barely get it myself, but it seems that… this virus, transferred through bite, kills its victims. I don't know exactly how, but they get chills, fever, and eventually die. Then at that point they…"

Namine and Riku were listening intently to Roxas as he explained the virus, Sora just laid back in his seat, Roxas had explained all of this with him earlier, Sora knew he was going to pause at this point, because what he was about to say scientifically made no sense whatsoever.

Roxas took a deep breath and continued, "At that point they… they come back to life, but they are no longer human. They are these monsters. They are zombies. That's the only way to describe it…"

There was a long pause as they continued to drive on.

Riku finally broke the silence, "You must be fucking kidding me. that is impossible, insanely impossible. There is no way that would happen."

"Improbable but not impossible," Sora corrected.

"So you mean to tell me that zombies interrupted my wedding?" Riku asked skeptically.

Roxas pulled over into the parking lot of a motel, turned around and looked directly at Riku, "Yes. Zombies interrupted your wedding," he started off slowly, his voice getting louder, "now I don't know if you are aware or not but we are stuck in the middle of what seems to be the apocalypse. People are dying and, I might add, coming back alive to kill, all around us, and all you are worried about is your stupid damn wedding?" he finished yelling. He turned back in his seat and looked forward; staring silently at the motel we were parked in front of.

Sora looked at Roxas, there was definitely something he wasn't telling the rest of the group. Sora knew he was going to have to ask him about it later. Roxas was to wrapped up in his own thoughts to go forward with the next part of the plan they had worked out so Sora took over.

"Okay guys we are going to stay here for the night. I am going to go talk with the clerk and get us some rooms. I'll be right back."

Sora jumped out the Jeep and put a jacket over his gun he had in the back of his pants. Roxas had brought a bunch of weapons from the Sheriff's. Sora walked across the parking lot looking around to make sure there were no infected. He opened the door to the lobby; there was no one around and the only sound coming from the TV on the lobby counter.

"Hello?" Sora yelled looking around, "Anyone around?"

No answer.

"Hmm, well if since no one is around to object…" he the commenced in walking around the counter and taking three room keys and quickly walking out. Carefully walking back towards the Jeep.

"Alright here's the keys, one for… for Riku and Kairi," Sora said, his voice wavering a little, Roxas looking up quickly catching it, Sora continued, "one for Roxas and Namine, I am sure you have stuff to catch up on, and lastly one for me. Now lets get some rest and we will leave tomorrow morning. Namine there is a bag full of guns next to you in the back. Grab one and give on to Riku. Roxas and I already have one. Always keep it on you. Now Riku grab Kairi and lets go everyone."

The group stepped out of the Jeep and walked up the stairs to their rooms. Once they reached the second floor they went to their respective doors. Roxas and Namine taking the first, Riku carrying Kairi into the third, Sora watched then entered the middle room. As he closed the door he walked in and checked out the room. It was a simple motel space, nothing special, a TV on top of a dresser a bed and a restroom. He took off his shirt and emptied his pockets onto the nightstand and laid his gun on it as well. He sat on his bed and rubbed his face with his hands. This was way too much to deal with. Seeing her brought everything back, all the feelings he had kept pushed down had come back up. He kicked off his shoes and laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking of the girl of his dreams. And with that he slowly drifted into sleep for a couple years.

"Fine do whatever the hell you want!" a male voice yelled.

Sora quickly sat up grabbing his gun pointing it at the door. He was awaken by the loud yelling on the other side of the door, as he sat there for a moment, it sounded a lot like Riku's, he heard the voice lower and eventually quiet down.

Sora let out a sigh and laid back onto the bed, when he heard a soft knock on his door. He sat back up and walked over to open his door, he didn't bring his gun; Sora assumed that zombies don't knock softly. Sora grinned at his own joke while opening his door.

And there she stood…

The girl of Sora's dreams was standing at his door. Kairi stood there wearing a smaller dress she had under her wedding dress.

"Uhhhh good evening Kai," Sora said rubbing his hand through his crazy brown hair, "Um would you like to come in?"

Kairi stared at him, there in front of her was the boy she thought about every day, he was tanned and toned, the years had turned the boy she cared so much about into the handsome man standing there. All she could do was stand there and stare. Sora laughed at her inability to speak. His laughter snapped her out of her spell and brought back all the pain he caused her. So she did the only rational thing. She swung at him. Sora cut off his laugh and dodged back, her arm missing causing her to stumble forward into the room. Sora chuckled at her attempts and closed the door behind her. She turned around and sung at him again, he let her him in the chest. After the first hit she tried to continue but at that point she just started crying and fell into him.

"Whoa Kai, you okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Why did you leave me? Why? You were my best friend, I missed you so much," she said as she sobbed onto his chest, "God I missed you."

Sora felt horrible, he never thought she cared so much, "I missed you too, and I am so sorry. I just couldn't stay… I am so sorry. Come on," And with that he led her to the bed while grabbing her some tissues, "just lay down and we will talk. Okay?"

Kairi sniffle a little, wiping her eyes with the tissues, "Okay."

Kairi laid down on Sora's bed with Sora next to her, it was so natural for them, even after three years. Kairi used to sneak over all the time when she heard a storm approaching, she hated storms and whenever she went over to Sora's he would stay up with her and make her laugh and feel safe, even if she woke him up in the middle of the night.

"So were you and Riku fighting about something?" Sora asked as both of them stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, he was upset about me wanting to come over here and talk to you, he told me everything that was going on with the infected and such, and he got really mad when none of that bothered me. I just really wanted to see you," Kairi said turning to Sora with a small smile, "I've missed you."

Sora laughed at this, "So you mean to tell me that zombies trashed your wedding, the world as we know it is falling apart, and all you are worried about is seeing your friend that you haven't talked to in a while?"

Kairi joined in the laughter, "Haha okay I see your point, I might not have my priorities straight." They laughed together about Sora's joke. It was just like the old days.

After it got quiet Sora spoke up again, "So are we okay? Because to be honest I really missed you too." Kairi didn't answer for a moment so Sora turned to her.

She had fallen asleep.

Sora smiled and grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid it over her.

He sat next to her and spoke, "I missed you more then anything in the world Kai, you are my light. I love you, and I promise I will keep you safe." And with that he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She mumbled something and turned a little. He decided to get some air so he grabbed his shirt off the floor and walked out of his room.

The cool night air greeted him as he stepped out the door. He looked out over the parking lot, and towards the city. They had picked this motel because it was on the outskirts away from the more populated parts of the city, it was also located on the top of a hill making it a great position to oversee the surrounding area. Things in the city weren't looking good, he saw a few fires far off and there seemed to be less cars going this way, they were probably heading towards the bridge. Sora frowned, they should have probably gone to the bride too, but they were more worried about getting away and finding a place to rest that they hadn't thought about what to do next. Well tomorrow was going to be a busy day. They were going to need gas and a plan. Sora rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration. What were they going to do?

"We will figure it all out bro," the voice of Roxas came from behind Sora, "I know that I seemed like I had everything all together but honestly I have no idea what I am doing. I am glad you took over in the car, I just felt overwhelmed."

Sora turned to Roxas, "Hey no problem, I knew there was something on your mind. So come on, tell me what's going on."

Roxas leaned against the bar, next to his twin brother, "Okay well… the reason I know so much about the virus… the reason is because… because I have seen someone turn," he paused for a moment looking out towards the city, he took my silence as permission to continue, "the day I had picked you up the Sheriff had come to my job, he asked to speak to me outside, he wanted to tell me that he had you in lock up and that was the day you were going to get out, and that he wanted to release you to me, but he was extremely swamped and to busy to let you go at the moment."

"Okay real quick, I need to interrupt you there," Sora said, to which Roxas nodded, "I want you to know I didn't do anything really wrong, I just littered and he saw and flipped shit on me."

Roxas laughed a little bit, "Yeah he was kind of an hard ass, but he kept that university in line. Anyway back to the story we met up and were outside and he tells me he would meet me at his office to release you that night. Right after we finished talking, one of the infected came out of nowhere and attacked. The Sheriff turned around and pulled his gun out, and tried to fire on the infected… that's when he was bitten on his arm. He got the infected off of him and shot it in the head." Roxas got silent and continued looking out towards the city.

Sora took the opportunity to speak up, "Did he turn immediately?"

Roxas shook his head, "No. It took him a few hours to turn but the fever came quickly, we went to the hospital after he was bitten, but it was full, there were tons of people with similar bites and symptoms, he quickly got a room because of his position. While he was turning he told me he wanted me to shoot him in the head when it finished, but while we were there people began to turn, the hospital turned into a death trap we heard the screams and rooms being trashed. He started to twitch a bit and his eyes began to change. His talking became strained as well as his breathing, the monitors showed his heart had began to slow down, before I left he told me to shoot them in the head, he said that is the only way to kill them, he also told me where the keys for your cell were hidden, I guess the car ended up being a better key, he also said that I was going to have to break into the office. That's where my brilliant car smashing idea came from," at that they both laughed, then his face became a bit more morbid, "he also gave me his gun that's when his heart finally slowed down all the way and he died… he was a good guy, he didn't deserve to die that way."

Sora put his had on his brother's back, "I'm sorry Roxas, I don't know I can say to make you feel better, but you have to pull yourself together, he obviously wanted you to get through this, and you have done a good job so far. You saved me, you saved your girlfriend and you saved two people that are important to us. Now we are going to survive this, thanks to him."

Roxas nodded and gave a small smile, "You are right, he helped a lot. Now we need to figure out what we are going to do."

Sora turned to face the door leaning against the railing, "We need to head to the bridge, we have to get out of here. I think I know where we can go. I have some friends in the city Hollow Bastion and they will take care of us. It used to be a fortress and I think that we will be safe there. Now I have tried to get a call out there and the lines are down around us, but honestly the real challenge is the distance. It's a few days of a drive so I don't know. The world is falling apart around us. People are turning into infected, and the people who aren't will become savages only looking out for themselves. So we are going to go to Hollow Bastion to find a safe place to wait this out. We can't be like everyone else; we will need to help those we can. This is probably the greatest challenge humanity will ever face, and we cannot let the good in people die out. We will set an example that everyone can follow. But most importantly, we will survive."

Clapping caused the brothers to turn around, there stood Riku, "Great speech man," he said a small grin on his face, "I like it, help people and survive. I was just going to check in on Kairi when I heard your whole little speech thing."

Sora laughed at Riku's mocking, "It's good to see you too man, so what do you think of the plan?"

Riku stood for a moment, working out all the angles, "Sounds solid for now, I like the whole survive part. All I want is Kairi to be safe, and I know she will follow you two wherever you go. Plus I have to make sure Sora doesn't get himself killed, he's the dumb one of you two." The three guys shared a laugh at Riku's joke.

Sora finished laughing first, "Ha alright well then we are settled. That's where we are going starting tomorrow. Well I guess today." He said as the sun was starting to break into the sky.

They agreed, and were about to head to their respective rooms when they heard a bunch of yelling and the crashing of glass.

Riku looked out towards the city, "Is that a mob, there is like forty people there?"

Roxas joined him, "Yes… but not by normal terms, it's a group of the infected. They are starting to group up; looks like basic instincts are taking over. They are hunting together."

Riku turned to him confused, "Hunting what?"

That's when Sora interjected, "Us, humans. They feed on humans. We need to go."

Riku went to Sora's room to wake up Kairi. Sora was about to go get the car ready when Roxas stopped him, "What's wrong?" Sora asked, his brother had a serious look on his face.

"I didn't want to worry Riku but it seems that the virus is spreading a lot faster then I thought. Look at the group." Roxas said pointing to the group they spotted earlier.

It finally dawned on Sora what Roxas was pointing at.

The group was much larger then they had thought, the initial group was there around forty or so. But a few hundred feet behind that was a huge group of infected were following; hundreds of them were wandering throughout the streets. They were essentially trapped…

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I hoped you guys liked it, I will be working on both this and Street Art, so it might be a few days before the next chapter of Street Art to come out. At this point where I am in both stories it just is a lot easier to write on this one. Oh and the song is by a band called Escape the fate. Just in case you guys want to know. So just review and tell me how you think the story is going. Have a great day you guys.<strong>

**KtheHABIT**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fine Art of Making It Out

**Well hello everyone, sorry it's been a while, went home and didn't have my computer. This is a crazy chapter... that is all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter- 4 The Fine Art of Making it Out Alive<p>

Sora ran downstairs and jumped into the car, while Roxas and Riku went to the rooms to get the girls ready to go.

Sora turned the key and Jeep started, he put it in reverse and went to the stairs. At that point the rest of the group was hitting the bottom of the stair, as they hit bottom of the stairs they started piling into the Jeep. Roxas jumped in the front, with Kairi in the rear driver's side, Riku in the rear passenger, and Namine between them.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked as she settled in Namine looking just as bewildered, yawning at the same time. No one bothered answering her, Roxas and Sora were to busy concentrating on the road ahead and Riku was busily sifting through the weapons they were going to need on the upcoming drive through hell.

Sora peeled out of the parking lot heading out to the one road that led to the bridge off Destiny Island, it was a pretty straightforward drive but today was going to be a bit different… they had a massive hoard of zombies to get through in order to make it out.

The first small group of infected approached. Sora began swerving to avoid them, they were sporadically placed on the street, and it did not take much effort to avoid most of them. A few of them got close to the Jeep and bounced off when trying to get on, their bodies being flung in sickening ways. Two got lucky and jumped on grabbing on to the top luggage holds, one on each side.

"Sora watch out," Roxas yelled. The infected on Sora's driver side hit at the glass window cracking it.

Sora thought quickly about the situation. Taking one hand off the wheel he pulled his pistol out of the holster.

"Everyone cover your eyes!" he yelled leveling his gun at the infected shooting through the window at it, glass flew everywhere. The girls screamed at the surprise of the gunshot and the glass flying around. He then turned his gun towards his brother in the passenger seat.

"Roxas down and stay covered!" Sora commanded at his twin brother, Roxas ducked as Sora fired two shots into the window hitting the infected square in the chest causing it to fly off the car glass spraying everywhere once again. The infected hit the ground with a sickening thud you could hear even over the noise of the car.

They continued to speed down the road approaching the second group of infected. It was a much denser crowd. They were spread out along the street like a wall. Sora began to slow down. He yelled back to the rest of the group.

"Okay guys grab a gun, this is going to become a bumpy ride. Oh and lower the back windows, I think I've shot out enough of them." Everyone gave a small laugh as they each grabbed a weapon. Sora began to speed back up heading towards the wall of infected.

Roxas leaned out of the window with a shotgun, "I'll make a hole." He said as he started shooting round after round in front of the Jeep at the blockade of infected. They began falling as Roxas' continuous shots tore through their rotting already dead bodies; the continued to fall as Sora hit the accelerator all the way down speeding up before more infected filled the hole. Roxas ducked his head back in to reload as there was a crunch of bones snapping under the Jeep when Sora hit the first group of infected that Roxas had taken down, Sora struggled to keep the vehicle under control as it continued to bounce and shake due to the now bumpy terrain. He managed to keep a straight face as he stared ahead concentrating on the road before him with a focus the others had never seen from him. He didn't look worried at all, in face he looked like he was grinning, even when infected started jumping onto the Jeep one after another.

"Sora what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you smiling?" Kairi yelled as she shot a bullet into an infected reaching at Sora.

He gave a quick turn and gave her a confident smile, "Because this is pretty exciting, plus I know we are going to make it through this." He turned back around just in time to swerve from hitting an overturn bus, "Sorry guys I don't think I will be able to think about anything but the road for the rest of the drive so yeah, get my back," Sora said still grinning and keeping the car on the road. Everyone's spirits seemed to grow with his comments. They all gave a small smile and prepared their weapons.

With Sora busy concentrating on the road, Riku stepped up to lead the defense of the vehicle, he turned to Kairi and Namine, "Okay Kairi you are going to be in charge of defending Sora. Namine you will be helping us by reloading for us and changing out the guns when we are out of ammo. You will also give us clips when we request them."

"Got it," the girls said in synch, wasting no time at all, as soon as they confirmed their new orders from Riku, Kairi turned back to shoot two rounds into an infected who had just jumped onto the Jeep.

"Roxas!" Riku called out as he shot a bullet into the head of an infected that had gotten too close and tried to bite him, "you have top with the shotgun. Keep our front clean of bodies. And I have the right side. Like Sora said, we will get through this. Protect your sides and stay alert."

They all gave him one more look and nod before turning to their respective spots. Roxas opened the sunroof and positioned himself with his top half hanging outside an ammo belt hung over his shoulder filled with shotgun shells. As he began popping off rounds in the infected that jumped on the roof he couldn't help but think about the situation he was in, he was never one for weapons. He was a musician; he had lived his whole life thinking that he was only going to use his hands make music to help people. Not use his hands to destroy… but here he was shooting shotgun round after shotgun round into the bodies of deceased humans. Was life ever going to go back to the way it was before?

While Roxas contemplated where their lives were going, Riku's thoughts turned to Kairi, he was going to do whatever it took to protect his fiancé, but he knew he wasn't the only one who had those thoughts. He knew Sora felt something for Kairi, even if Sora wasn't ready to admit it to them. Riku was determined to not let Sora win her over. Riku loved her too much to lose her. While he thought this, he continued to shoot into the infected that were jumping onto his side of the car. He grabbed a clip from Namine as he dropped an empty one to the floor. Right as he loaded the new clip he popped off shot into the head of an undead.

Getting a headshot at the same time was Kairi, the oh so confused Kairi. All she could think about was how upside down Sora had made her life, sure there were zombies attacking, and sure life as they know it was falling apart, but none of them created as much confusion for her as Sora. Her best friend was here. The person she had missed more than anything was a foot in front of her. Why did he make her so happy? Why did he make her happier then when she was with Riku? The questions burned at her soul. She didn't want to hurt Riku or Sora… she was going to need time to figure all this out. She counted another dead zombie at her hand and sighed, they had been at this for a while. When was it going to end, the bridge should be coming up?

Just as Kairi finished that question in her mind Sora gave out a shout to the group, "Every get into the car! That means you Roxas. Guns put on safety and everyone strapped in… it's about to get extremely bumpy…"

Roxas turned around to give the rest of the group a rundown, "The rest of the zombies are attacking the bridge, it has been fenced off and there is some sort of police force keeping them back. So… umm we are going to have to ram the fence."

Namine shook her head in disbelief, "You can't be serious? We are going to ram a fence that is being patrolled by a police force with guns?"

"Yep," Sora said quickly, "that sounds about right. Now if you guys don't mind but maybe getting down because we are going to hit it right about now."

SLAM

The fence broke up with police jumping out of the way. Sora swerved to dodge cement barriers set up on the other side of the fence. Everyone was yelling out things at Sora but he blocked them all out, he was in the zone, he turned the Jeep to the breaking point of its suspension, it was at the point where it creaked and groaned under the stress of ever turn. The gang was almost to the middle when two surprising things began happening at the same time.

First the bridge began to shake, Sora was trying to figure out what that meant. When the second happened.

The Jeep's front passenger side tire exploded, this caused the Jeep to take a sharp right, making the front left corner of the car hit into one of the cement barriers. The Jeep spun then flipped over. Everyone covered their eyes and waited out the flips and crashes, hoping that they were going o make it out of this alive. The Jeep eventually slid to a halt. Everyone unstrapped and rolled out of car.

"Everyone okay?" Sora yelled out to the gang. The group mumbled out yes' and uh-huh's, other then a couple scrapes and bruises every seemed okay. Sora leaned against the car next to Kairi both of them attempting to overcome their dizziness. As he looked down he noticed the glass sliding away from him, towards the police that were holding off the infected. Confused he looked the other way to see something that was looking to make this day even more insane.

The bridge was starting to lift up at the middle…

"Run!" Sora yelled, "Everyone run!"

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and began running towards the hole that was forming at the middle of the bridge Sora noticed that the bridge was drawing up slower then usual, there must be something stuck in the gears, he also turned to see the rest of the group following close behind. Roxas holding Namine's hand and Riku bringing up the rear with the ammo gun bag, he also noticed that the police had been overrun. The infected were coming… and fast.

Sora began to run fast pulling Kairi along, even with the incredible amount of danger there was going on right now, it was really nice to be holding Kairi's hand. He smiled as the thought when something began rolling at them.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Sora yelled back, as he grabbed Kairi and threw himself and her out of the way of the metal pipe they watched as it rolled towards the others. Riku had already safely gotten out of the way, and Roxas reacted quickly and moved out of the way, he tried to move Namine as well but she had been too tired disoriented from earlier, as she jumped the metal pipe hit her leg as it passed cutting it, luckily she was not caught under and it was only a hit. But she did not look well the cut began to bleed immediately and she was having trouble walking. Sora and Kairi laid on the ground trying to catch their breaths. Sora got up and held a hand out for Kairi to pull herself up with. Right when she was about to grab his hand Riku grabbed her, and helped her up.

"Thank god you are okay babe," he said hugging her tightly.

Sora felt a pang in his heart as he watched them, "Guys, we cant take time, we have bigger issues," Sora said as he motioned to the infected running towards them, and the bridge's gap growing even wider. Riku pulled Sora over, "We have another issue too." He said using his head to motion towards Namine, "She's hurt, this can only slow us down…" Roxas' head shot up quickly, Kairi heard him and her mouth open in disbelief, "Riku!" she hissed. Namine was too focused on the cut, as well as trying to walk quickly.

Sora narrowed his gaze, "What are you trying to say Riku?" an edge coming to his voice. Riku immediately heard it and backed off.

"Nothing, nothing," Riku said defensively.

The group approached the edge of the gap and looked down. It was a long drop into the water if they missed.

Sora took a deep breath took a couple steps back and ran to the edge and jumped, clearing the gap easily. Riku and Kairi fallowed right behind jumping easily as well. They all turned to see Roxas make it and motion towards his girlfriend to jump as well. The gap continued to increase as well as the slant of the bridge.

"Namine you have to jump now!" Roxas called to his girlfriend. She shook her head.

"I can't do this," she screamed out to him, "I just can't."

Sora looked behind her to see the infected steadily approaching, "If you don't jump, they will get you," he yelled, "Jump NOW!"

She took a huge breath and jumped, her arms extended. She wasn't going to make it. Roxas laid flat and reached for her arm, but he barely missed her…

Lucky for Namine, Riku had been a bit quicker and grabbed her hand.

"Hold on," he said through clenched teeth. He attempted to pull her up, but he was too exhausted, she began to slip. Roxas reached out to help when their side of the bridge suddenly shook violently a horrible screeching sound escaping. Everyone flew upwards for a second and dropped again, but that was all Riku could handle…

Namine slipped out of his grip… and started to fall… she screamed out and fell into the water…

"NAMINE!" everyone screamed out looking over the edge at the water, they couldn't spot her, there was a moment of silence. No one in the group knew what to do… they just lost Namine…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it is 7 in the morning, I have been writing for a while, i am dead tired and I work today. Super tired. Love you all. Read and review, both stories. Please and thank you.<strong>

**KtheHABIT**


	5. Chapter 5: I Didn't Say I Was Powerful

**Back with the newest zombie action on the block, I am pretty excited about this one, oh you guys have noooo idea. We have some super special guests in this chapter, but it has some pretty crazy shiz. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I Didn't Say I Was Powerful, I Said I Was A Wizard...<p>

The entire group looked over the edge, none of them able to absorb what had happened second ago. They all fell to the floor as the bridge shook violently again. Their side of the bridge was struggling to rise as it continued to shake and made a loud grinding sound, while the other side was all the way up already.

Roxas stood there too shocked to move, he couldn't process the events that had taken place in front of him. How… how did Namine fall, she couldn't be gone… there was just no way. She couldn't be gone, not Namine…

"Roxas, we have to go," Sora pulled on his brothers sleeve, "I... I am so sorry… but we just don't have much time, the bridge doesn't seem safe," Sora motioned to the rest of the bridge, they still had a long way to go and they weren't going to be safe if the bridge started to move up, all the cars would be sliding the same direction as them.

Roxas numbly followed Sora as he was pulled along, the gang containing Kairi, Roxas, Riku, and Sora, began going towards the end of the bridge, the grinding sound became louder and louder as they moved forward. The shaking began to increase in both frequency and violence. Sora was getting worried there was definitely something wrong with this bridge, he walked up to the nearest car and smashed in the window, but the others kept walking. Roxas couldn't be bothered with any of the other people in the group. There was something different about the air around him, it was dark, a black hole of emotion, as he ran down the bridge he noticed something he could use, a good-looking Kawasaki Ninja. He ran up and saw that it was in good condition; the keys were still in it. He turned to see the Kairi and Riku were a little bit behind him and Sora was even farther back, leaning into a car fiddling with the inside of it. Roxas turned back to the motorcycle and turned it on, he heard the yells of Kairi and Riku as he got on and revved the engine. He took another look back he saw that Sora had gotten out of the car and was looking at him, even with the amount of distance between them he instantly knew what Sora's expression said, 'I am sorry…' Roxas shook his head revved up the engine again and took off down the bridge.

Kairi watched as Roxas sped off away from them. Riku yelled out to him, "Wait you bastard!" but it was useless, he was gone. As they watched him driving off the began to hear the grinding sound even louder then the bridge began to shake again a lot stronger then before. Riku and Kairi were suddenly hurled off their feet as bridge began to suddenly shake harder, Kairi screamed a large crack appeared in front of her. Riku picked her up as soon as he could get back on his feet, "Kairi! Run!" he yelled over the sound of the cracking and grinding as the bridge began falling apart.

Kairi began running as fast as she could, suddenly she realized she hadn't seen Sora in a bit, she looked around and turned back when she noticed Sora wasn't with him and began to slow down, she finally spotted him inside of a car pulling on some wires. Riku noticed this and grabbed her hand to pull her forward, "Kairi we need to keep moving, he will catch up if he can, we can't slow down."

Kairi struggled with the choice; she couldn't leave Sora, not when she had just got him back. She can't bear to lose him again, but Riku was much stronger then her, as he began to pull her harder she had no choice but to run. She didn't know if he was going to catch up. The bridge was starting to break apart.

Kairi continued to run with tears in her eyes, 'I'm sorry Sora, if we get out of this I need to tell you I love you' Kairi thought as she let go of Riku's hand, she was tired of the lie that she had been living. She needed to admit it.

She loved Sora.

She smiled, admitting it to herself was the first step. Right as she smiled a large crack formed right under Kairi's foot. Her foot tripped over the crack and she fell forward, Riku had looked back just as Kairi began falling…

Kairi's head hit the cement with a sickening thud. Riku stopped and grabbed her, "Kairi, Kairi…" he shook her a little, trying to wake her up, to no avail, "God no, babe please, please wake up… please Kairi…" She wouldn't wake up, Riku was lost, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to be able to get off the bridge, just like he wasn't able to protect Kairi…

The squeal of tires broke Riku out of trance; he looked up as a car pulled up right in front of him. Sora jumped out of the car, "Riku, what's wrong with her," he said to the dumbstruck man holding the girl of his dreams, he placed a finger on her neck, checking her pulse, "She has a pulse, she seems to be out cold, what happened?"

Riku looked at Sora with confusion in his eyes, "I- I don't know, she- I just- she fell, she hit her head… I don't know…"

Sora knew they didn't have time, "Okay, well we need to get out of here, now!"

Riku nodded, he picked up Kairi and got in the backseat of the car, he buckled her up and climbed into the front where Sora was starting shifting the car and taking off. The bridge continued to crack as they sped through the debris that littered it. Pieces began to fall off as Sora continued to dodge different cars and holes that were beginning to form. Sora hit the breaks hard as a large part of the bridge in front of them broke off and fell into the ocean. Sora backed the car up and went around the now large hole in the bridge, He saw a straight path to the end of the bridge, he shifted down and sped up as fast as the car could go, he kept pushing the car to the limit. Riku took a look back as Sora drove and saw something that was very alarming, "Umm Sora, the bridge is gone behind us,"

Sora sneaked a quick look back to see that Riku was right, the bridge was gone, completely, and the parts behind them were starting to fall off as well, he could feel the grip of the tires starting to lessen as the ground under them was starting to become more unstable. Was starting to sweat, they weren't going to make it, he could see the bridge coming away from the land it was connected to. He pushed the car a little more and the car flew off the edge of the bridge and landed onto the ground. The bumper coming off, they all bounced in their seats from the jump.

Sora sat there for a minute absorbing what he had just done, he had just jumped a car off a collapsing bridge…

He was a survivor. He turned to see what Riku was doing to notice that he had already gotten out of the car and was walking angrily towards Roxas who had managed to also get off the bridge and was waiting for it. Sora turned around to make sure that Kairi was alright before getting out of the car to prevent whatever was about to happen between Roxas and Riku.

"You left us you mother fucker!" Riku yelled grabbing Roxas' shirt and pushing him to the ground, "Do you have any idea what the hell you just put us through?" he yelled at the blonde who was picking himself up slowly.

Sora moved to intervene, "Hey guys-"

"Shut up Sora," Roxas spat out, surprising both Riku and Sora was the iciness of his voice, he picked himself up and reached behind his back and pulled out his pistol, pointing it straight at Riku, who fumbled to pull out his own gun, realizing that he had dropped his while running on the bridge. Sora's hand went behind his back only to realize his gun was in the car.

"What I put you through? What I put YOU through Riku?" Roxas said walking towards Riku slowly, his voice filled with a deadly edge, "How about we talk about you put me through. On second thought let us talk about what you put us through," he said motioning himself and Sora, "Let us go through the range of your selfishness before we focus on me."

Riku looked nervous, it most likely had something to do with the gun in face, "What are you talking about Roxas?" he said eyeing the gun.

Roxas just laughed, "Oh god how blind are you? First we will talk about you and Sora, Childhood friends, best friends, you guys knew each other better then anyone else knew you, especially about girls…"

Sora knew where this was leading to, "Roxas, no… please," he pleaded with his brother, "This isn't the time or the-"

BAM

The gunshot resounded through the empty streets and air.

"I thought I told you to shut up Sora," Roxas said, bringing his arm down and pointing the gun back at Riku, "back to you, so you and Sora knew how each felt about girls, how about a specific girl… lets just through out an name hmmm how about…. Oh yes KAIRI!" Roxas yelled, "You knew, you fucken knew how he felt about her, you knew not only how much he loved her but for how long he had loved her. You knew but you asked her out anyway, you are sick," Roxas said shaking his head.

Riku was slowly backing up, "Look Roxas, what I did may have seemed messed up," Roxas scoffed at this, "but I do care about Kairi, I love her, and Sora wasn't making a move-"

BAM

Sora and Riku flinched, Roxas laughed, "Okay so there is now a new rule about all of this conversing, I have six shots left in this gun. Once the number is down to one I will shoot Riku. How I will lose bullets is based on your guy's side of the conversation, every time you guys don't answer fast enough or your answers become boring slash stupid, I will shoot," he pointed the gun at Riku then Sora, both of which nodded.

Roxas continued, "Okay Riku we talked about how you screwed over Sora, now lets talk about the more important part, how you screwed me over. You killed Namine…"

Riku was shocked, "How could you think that Roxas? I did not kill-"

BAM

Five shots let.

"You are a fucking liar!" Roxas screamed at him, taking a couple seconds to calm down a bit, "A liar… I heard you, we all heard you. You had wanted to leave her when she was injured on the bridge, you said to leave her, my girlfriend. The love of my life, you wanted to fucking leave the girl of my dreams on a bridge full of Goddamn ZOMBIES!" he screamed the last word, again taking a second to calm back down, rubbing a hand through his hair, "And you found your opportunity didn't you? Didn't you?" he said pushing the gun against Riku's chest.

"No Roxas, I swear I never found a chance, I didn't want to actually leave her, I was desperate, I was worried about Kairi. I said that without thinking. I would never want to hurt Nami-"

BAM

Four.

"You did hurt her though," Roxas, whispered, "You killed her, you dropped her into the ocean so you wouldn't have to deal with her. You wanted her gone, you got your wish how does it feel?"

Sora decided it was time to step in, "Roxas this is absolutely crazy, you cannot be blaming Riku for-"

BAM

Three.

"Don't interfere brother," Roxas said not even looking at Sora, him and Riku just continued to stare at each other, "Riku, the question was originally for you. You got your wish, how does it feel?"

Riku stared silently…

BAM

Two.

Riku flinched once again, "Look Roxas, I don't know what to tell you, I didn't want her dead, but no matter what you won't believe me. I wanted her alive, she was very dear to me-"

BAM

One.

Roxas just shook his head, "Looks like we are down to one, luckily for you I think I will save this moment. I will kill you Riku. Just like you killed Namine. Follow me and I will kill you right now, but go somewhere else and you buy yourself a little time, but don't feel safe, because after a while I will come after you," he said to Riku, then he looked at both Riku and Sora to direct his last statement, "bye. Good luck surviving." And with that Roxas climbed onto his bike, he turned it on revved the engine and took off.

Riku walked towards the car, while Sora watched as Roxas sped off and out of sight, Sora turned around to find Riku already in the drivers seat. Sora walked over to car and went to open the passenger side door. Only to find the doors were locked.

"Riku, what the hell are you doing?" Sora said, a bad feeling setting in his stomach.

The window rolled down to show Riku holding a Sora's gun, pointing it at the former owner.

"Look, Roxas said what you were thinking, and what I knew the whole time. I betrayed you, I get it, and I am sorry, but Kairi is with me. I love her and will do anything to protect her. Even if that means I have to keep her away from you. I know a doctor in another city, she will help Kairi," Riku said the gun still pointed at Sora's chest, "Just stay away from us Sora… I'm sorry…"

Riku said as he used his free hand to hit the button raising the window up. He shifted the car into first and took off. Dust coming off the ground causing Sora to cough, by the time the dust settled, and Sora's throat cleared, Riku was gone, along with the unconscious Kairi.

Sora just sank to his knees, everyone was gone, his entire group had left him. These were the closest people in his life, and they had left him. The world was falling apart, his friendships had just fallen apart, his brother had been turned into a monster, and the love of his life was currently unconscious and injured. Feeling overwhelmed by everything Sora just laid on the ground, finally slipping into a restless sleep.

The sound of running woke Sora up suddenly. He looked around to maybe find the source of the sound but couldn't see anything in the dim lights of the , "Looks like I slept in a bit to much," he said to no one in particular.

Sora heard a shuffling around him again, he got extremely quiet and moved slowly into the shadows behind a dumpster to hide, he was in no position to fight anyone or anything that might come his way right now. First off he had no weapon, and secondly he was still incredibly week from the events of the last two days.

The shuffling was suddenly combined with the groan of the undead. Sora identified that there were at least five of them in the immediate area. How was he going to get past them, they were starting to spread around looking for "food" they must have been attracted to the area by the gunshots.

"Damn it Roxas," Sora whispered to himself, his brother had managed to threaten him with a gun as well as compromise Sora's position.

One of the zombies that was searching the area happened to be moving closer to Sora, he held his breath as it drew closer and closer coming within two feet of Sora, 'for crying out loud why isn't it attacking?' Sora thought, 'god it smells so bad here.'

Then it hit him, they must go by smell. He was being covered by the smell of the garbage that overflowing from the dumpster, Sora had never in his life been so happy for trash. Then all of Sora's luck went away, a small wind blew through the area going from Sora to the zombie, the zombie sniffed the air and began to growl. The growl set off all of the other zombies into attack mode.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," Sora said as he dodged the closest of the undead.

He began to run down the street with the group of zombies behind him running like wild animals. The sound of the chase began to attract more and more of the living dead, as if they had been waiting to join in. the crowd was getting to be in ridiculous numbers, it was like the city was showing up to chase Sora, except in this chase if he was caught he would be eaten. Sora dodge another zombie as it swung its arm to grab him, another happened to grab his jacket he slipped out and continued running.

This continued for another twenty minutes, this dodging and running, after these twenty minutes of sprinting for his life he noticed how much he began to slow down. Sora was getting tired, the zombies were beginning to catch up, he was starting to do more dodging then running, he was tired and out of breath. He could feel the burning in his lungs and the tiredness beginning to set in his legs. He tripped and fell. 'So this is it,' Sora thought bitterly, his eyes close, exhausted 'this is how I die, friendless, and completely alone. I couldn't even save Kairi.'

Sora felt the hands of the first zombie grabbing him; suddenly he heard the sound of a sharp slice, then he felt the body of the zombie slump over. He opened his eyes to see that the zombie had lost its hear from a clean cut. He looked up to his hero, a tall slightly lanky man wearing a mask holding a large shield, he reached out his hand to Sora chuckling, "Garsh are you alright? Don'tcha worry, I fall all the time. The trick is ta get back up. Name is Goofus D. Dawg, but you can call me Goofy. "

Sora smiled at this grabbing his hand, "Names Sora," giving his savior a big grin, "thanks for the help."

"Oh garsh it was nothing," Goofy said.

Suddenly a zombie grabbed Goofy and attempted to bite him, Goofy turned around quickly pushing back the zombie with his large shield, the zombie stumbled back into a group of other zombies. A liquid spray suddenly hit the group causing them to slowly freeze.

Sora looked around confused, until he spotted a smaller man with a large gun type of weapon, which was the source of the freezing liquid, "What the hell-" Sora began.

"Never mind that," the newcomer said, motioning with his weapon for the others to follow him into the doorway he was standing in front of, "Come on ya slow pokes."

Sora didn't need to be told again, he took of to the doorway with Goofy closely following.

As soon as they got into the doorway the smaller man closed the heavy door and locked it.

"I told you to get him quickly and get back inside, not take your time ya big palooka," the smaller man said with a funny accent, causing Sora to laugh, "And what are you laughing at spiky?" he said directing the conversation towards Sora.

"Umm uh nothing," Sora mumbled, "and my name isn't spiky, it's Sora," he added, brushing the dust off his shirt.

"Aww don't mind Donald, he gets like that sometimes," Goofy said, laughing.

Donald, which seemed to be the smaller ones name jumped up and hit Goofy in the head, "I get like nothing," he yelled, turning towards Sora, "I am Donald Fauntleroy Duckworth."

"Sora"

"Nice to meetcha," almost got eaten back there didn't ya?"

Sora sat down as Goofy pulled up a chair for him, "Umm yeah, it was a close call, I would have been a goner if hadn't been for you guys."

"Shucks it was nothing," Goofy said.

Sora shook his head, "No I really appreciate it, thank-"

He was cut off by a loud rumbling sound, which cause Donald and Goofy to bring up their weapons and look around. The sound came again; causing both of Sora's hero's to look at him confused.

Sora looked at them both sheepishly, "Got any food?"

* * *

><p><strong>Boo ya, dang, ha bet you guys didn't expect that, at all. That's why it took so long for this one to get put up. I had an idea and decided to completely draw a new storyline. Song title was by Chiodos... andd ummm yeah look out for a new chapter for my other stories coming up soon, and if you haven't checked them out you should probably do so. They are getting kind of awesome. Everything's Not Lost will probably be up first, only because it is a lot simpler to write the next chapter for that one, Street Art's next chapter has a lot of dialog and inner monolog stuffs. Anyway I digress, Review or message or whatever. Peaces...<strong>

**KtheHABIT**


End file.
